Unique
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: The Incredibles are tasked to find out why a particular island is surrounded by a magnetic forcefield that cripples anything electronic. Upon crashing, they find a uniquely young woman who turns out to be a Super and deaf, and who also may be the key to their freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I would try my hand at writing The Incredibles. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Incredibles, only Kiera and any other characters you do not recognize. This disclaimer covers the entire story.

Chapter 1

'_Bring Bring_'

"Bob! Would you get the phone please?" Helen Parr called out from the kitchen.

"Got it!" Bob Parr responded as he got up from his chair in the living room. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Parr residence."

"_Hello Dear! It's Edna! How are you, darling?"_

Bob rolled his eyes and smiled, "Hello Edna. We're doing good."

"_Good, Good. I've got a mission for you darlings,"_ Edna Mode said through the phone.

"Helen!" Bob called out.

Helen's head popped out of the kitchen.

Bob looked at her and gestured with the phone, "It's Edna."

Helen sighed, "Alright, I'll get the kids."

"Helen's gone to get the kids," Bob said into the phone.

"_That's alright dear, how are the uniforms doing? Any repairs or should I make you some new ones?"_

Bob laughed, "They're doing just fine Edna, no need to whip out your sketch pad."

Edna harrumphed, "_Oh darling, you deprive me of my creativity."_

"I don't doubt that," Bob laughed again.

"Daddy!" Jack-Jack's voice chimed from behind the large man.

Bob turned with a large smile and took the two-year-old grinning child from Helen's arms as he gave his wife the phone.

"Hello Jacko!" Bob tickled Jack-Jack and he shrieked with laughter.

Helen pushed the speakerphone button and spoke, "Hello Edna."

"_Ah hello Darling! I've got a mission for the Incredibles."_

"What do we got to do?" Violet Parr spoke up beside Helen.

"Yea! Are we gonna go pop some more bad guys in the nose?" Dash Parr chimed in.

"_Of course dear!"_

Violet rolled her eyes as Dash fist-pumped the air.

"What do you have for us Edna?" Helen asked.

"_There's an island that's brimming with activity. However, the government cannot determine what is going on since there seems to be some electric problem every time they get close to the island. There appears to be an electromagnetic field surrounding the island messing up with their equipment," _Edna explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" Bob asked.

"_Ah, that's where Violet comes in, dear."_

"Me?"

"_Yes, the government believes that with your force field around the plane, which they will provide for you, that the field will not affect the machines."_

"How do we know that's gonna work?" Violet asked.

"_We don't know if it will, but if bullets cannot penetrate your field then perhaps the field coming from the island cannot get through."_

Violet looked at her mom, "Should we risk it?"

Helen shrugged, "We might as well. You have a much better control with your powers than last time. If we crash there, then your field will protect us."

"I agree," Bob said. "They need our help so we'll do it."

"_Wonderful! You all leave in the morning! Have a safe trip dears!"_ Edna said just before she hung up.

Helen put the phone back on the wall. She turned to the others, "Let's pack up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the Parr family climbed aboard the government plane. Helen threw the pack that contained all the things she needed for Jack-Jack into the tiny cockpit closet, even if she had suspicions that she wouldn't be able to use it. Bob followed his wife into pilot area and claimed one of the seats. The kids picked a seat and sat down, Jack-Jack with Violet.

"How long will it take to get there?" Violet asked.

Helen put on headphones as she answered, "Shouldn't take more than an hour. I'll let you know when you should bring up your field."

Violet nodded. Bob started up the plane and soon they were in the air, heading to their destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~40 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack had fallen asleep during the ride and they were jolted awake when the plane shook. Jack-Jack let out a fearful cry.

"It's alright, Jack-Jack. It's okay," Violet whispered as she comforted him.

The plane shook some more and beeping occurred.

"Mom!" Dash cried out.

"It's alright! It's just the field. Violet, get ready," Helen said as she pushed buttons and turned dials. "Bob, the radio's out."

Bob tore the headphone off his head and turned to Violet, "Do it, now."

Violet nodded and brought up her field with a flick of her wrist. The blue bubble-like field expanded from her and covered the entire plane. The plane continued to shake more and then suddenly it nosedived towards the island as it was pulled magnetically.

"It didn't work!" Violet cried out.

"Keep the field up!" Helen demanded. "Bob, we have to abort the plane."

Bob nodded in agreement and turned to Helen. "Get to the kids," he said.

"Bob?"

"I'll be fine, now go. Hurry!"

Helen shook her head, "You can't! We're in this together!"

"We are! I promise," Bob said as he bent over and kissed his wife. "I can control the crash. Now go."

Helen relented and left Bob alone. She joined the kids.

"Isn't Dad coming?" Dash asked.

"Not this time. Vi, make sure you keep the field around the plane," Helen said to the elder kids as she took Jack-Jack into her arms.

Violet nodded with worry. The plane shuddered and they looked out the cockpit window to see the island coming at them. Bob jumped out of his seat and headed towards them just as the plane hit the ground.


End file.
